Paying the ultimate price.
paying the ultimate price. is a vlog uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on June 12, 2017. Synopsis THE REVENGE FOR THE GRAVEYARD INCIDENT — After the incident in the graveyard, Swift, Jake Dufner, and Mikey Manfs get revenge on Isaac, causing Longbags to interrupt in the process. Plot The video begins later in the night following the events of ''my world is crumbling., ''which shows Isaac taking Theresa Ridgway into kidnapping. He locks her in his trunk and then calls Longbags to meet him at the Morton building so he can do more business with him. Longbags agrees and tells him he's on the way. Isaac cuts the phone and, while vlogging, he notices a car coming down the dirt road. The car stops and out comes Jeff Swift, Mikey Manfs, & Jake Dufner, along with two cameramen. Having spotted Isaac and believing him to be Jesse Ridgway, they apprehend him and force him to take them to the Morton building in an attempt to get him back for what happened in VENGEANCE IN THE GRAVEYARD!. Jeff, Mike, and Jake tie Isaac to a chair and lecture him about his insane behavior for the past few weeks. Isaac repeatedly tells them his name and that he's not Jesse, but Jeff, Mikey, and Jake don't believe him and think that's he's insane from drugs. As Jeff and his cameraman leave to retrieve Isaac's camera, Mikey and Jake search Isaac and find a bag of cocaine in his pocket. Isaac pleads Mikey and Jake to not dispose of the cocaine, but they scold him and tell him the drugs are what's ruining his YouTube career and causing his insane behavior. Jeff and his cameraman return with Isaac's camera only to find Mikey holding the bag of cocaine. Mikey dumps the cocaine all over the yard and tells his viewers not to do drugs for the right reasons. Mike and his cameraman return and show Isaac the empty bag, with Isaac upset. They then take a picture with Isaac on Isaac's phone and share it on his and their Twitter and Instagram account as an example for young viewers about the negative effects of doing drugs. They ask Isaac to learn from this, and Mikey and Jake ask to be alone with Isaac for a little while so they can have a heart-to-heart talk. Jeff and his cameraman leave to their car, and as the video cuts to a couple of minutes later, Mikey and Jake are interrupted by Longbags, who helps Isaac by forcing Mikey, Jake, and his cameraman to leave by pointing a gun at them. As Longbags unties Isaac, Mikey, Jake, and their cameraman rush back to their car with Jeff and his cameraman. Everyone except Jake wants to leave, because Jake wants to talk with him thoroughly. As Isaac heads back to his car, Mike and Jake get out of their car to stop Isaac just to talk him. Isaac reluctantly listens to Mikey's and Jake's pleas. Jake tells Isaac that he inspired him to work hard, because he had no one genuine in his life to look up to, explaining why he doesn't do drugs. Mikey wishes Issac the best in life and tells him he just wants Isaac to make the right decisions and fix himself. Isaac surprisingly acknowledges this and gives them a hug goodbye. Then both boys and their cameraman head back to their car and leave with Jeff and his cameraman. Isaac then meets up with Longbags only to find out he doesn't have anything on him. Longbags tells Isaac if he was in his own world, his drug store co-workers would recognize him and he would be able to retrieve the drugs Isaac asked for. However, Isaac snapped him out of his world and he is unable to get Isaac's requested drugs. An angry Isaac stabs Longbags in the shoulder and drags him away. Characters *Isaac Kalder *Jeffrey Saxton Jr. *Garret Chase *Jake Dufner *Mikey Manfs *Ademir Adamo *Longbags *Theresa Ridgway *Jesse Ridgway (mentioned) *Parker Zippel (mentioned) Victims Locations *Ridgway Morton Building Trivia *It is revealed to us that Jake Dufner is a really big fan of Jesse Ridgway. But, what he doesn't know is that he's calling Isaac an inspiration instead of Jesse Ridgway. *This is the first vlog in the series to feature at least three cameras at once filming. *Jeff Swift, Jake Dufner, Mikey Manfs and Ademir Adamo know about the mirror. However they think it's a joke as he is on cocaine. *There were three other points of view videos uploaded onto YouTube of Isaac's interrogation in this video. One being uploaded onto Mikey Manfs' channel, another on Jake Dufner's channel and lasty on Jeff Swift's YouTuber Channel. Swift was hesitant to post his POV video of the interrigation in the Morton Building. **Portions of the Mikey Manfs, Jake Dufner, and Jeff Swift's videos had their footage reused for this video. Category:Videos Category:Vlogs Category:2017 Series Category:The Devil Inside Category:Crossovers